fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hecate Nocturna
Summary Lady Hecate Nocturna is a Lich coming from the 3.5E Adapted version for WoW RPG. She appears as a Unknown Level Arch Lich. This profile is separated from Lady Nocturna as they are different enough to be considered different people. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, '''possibly '''High 5-A | 2-A Name: '''Lady Hecate Nocturna '''Origin: '''WoW RPG '''Gender: Not Applicable,' '''but is referred to as a Female. '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Wizard, Necromancer, Summoner, Lich, Arch Lich, Judge of the Dead. '''Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Magic (All forms), Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Summoning (Multiple creatures, Demons, Celestial, Lesser Deities, etc.), Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dispel Magic, Detection of and Protection from, Good, Evil, Lawful and Chaotic alignments, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Astral Projection, Forcefield creation, Clairvoyance (Once gaining the powers of a Demigod, she was able to predict the entire future of the Universe by calculating the Death of every being tracing back to the first life to ever die.), Status Amplification, Status Effect inducement/Status Reduction (Can decrease character stats, give Negative levels, Blindness, deafen, force questions, suggestions, ideas, and other idea based stats and if refused will take considerable damage and eventually die.), Reality Warping (Wish and higher tier magic.), Intangibility, Negative Energy, Paralysis inducement, Possession, Dimensional Travel, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9), Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Invulnerability to Critical Hits, Poisons, Diseases, Negative Levels, Negative Energy, Stunning, Instant Death effects, Sleep effects, Non-Lethal Damage, Energy Drain, Reduction in Physical stats, Mind-altering effects, Size Manipulation, One Hit Kill (Via the Death Domain), Creation, Durability Negation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Reduction, Holy Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Can Negate healing via Chill Touch, Time Manipulation, Regeneration and Immortality Bestowal and Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), BFR (Via Maze, Portals, forced Teleportation etc.), Time Paradox Immunity, Matter Manipulation, | All others increased to a considerable degree, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Precognition (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Probability Manipulation (Influence Luck and Probability to her advantage.), Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power are able to instantly kill Mortals within range.), Conceptual Manipulation ( 2, 3), Acausality, Power Bestowal, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9), Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Attack Potency: Unknown, 'possibly '''Dwarf Star '''level (Casually moved the Planets in the Solar System around, forcing them to align for a specific Ritual.) | '''Multiversal+ '(Occupies the same area as Vecna and Wee Jas as a Greater Deity.) 'Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic+ '(Vastly above people who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors.), possibly 'FTL+ '(If she can move as fast as she can move things.) | 'Infinite '(Vastly above Nozdormu and other Time Deities.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown, '''possibly '''Large Planet level. | Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown, '''possibly '''Dwarf Star level | Multiversal+ Stamina: Limitless '(Undead and Deities don't run out of stamina.) '''Range: Kilometers '(Normally), '''Solar System (Was able to manipulate the location of the Planets) | Multiversal+ '(Her concept is a part of all reality, and thus can manipulate and occupy said concept.) '''Standard Equipment: Phylactery '(Not present on her person), +5 Weapons and Armor. 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''to '''Supergenius '(Incredible knowledge of Magic and the world around her, she knew Rituals that not even some of the most knowledgeable Archmages didn't know, was able to ascend to Greater Godhood.) | 'Nigh-Omniscient '(As a Greater Deity, she has absolute power and knowledge over her domains, additionally, with her Deity traits, she knows almost all things there is and is only surpassed by Over Deities.) '''Weaknesses: '''She is vulnarable to Holy Magic and has all the usual Undead weaknesses. | None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arcane Mastery: This feat allows Hecate to prepare Wizard spells without consulting a Spellbook, additionally, she may create spells whenever she wishes, as long as they are within her field of power. Furthermore, she has access to all Wizard Spells, as long as she has the Intellect Score to cast them. Automatic Metamagic: Maximize Magic: This feat allows Hecate to choose a Metamagic feat and automatically apply it to any spell without altering the original cost of the spell. Battlesense: This feat allows Hecate to never be caught off guard. Call Creatures: This allows Hecate to summon any number of creatures from across the Multiverse to fight for her, although, the creatures she summons cannot, in total, equal her total HP score. Clearsight: This feat allows Hecate to see reality as it really is, she can see illusions, transmuted creatures and objects, and disguised creatures or objects for what they really are. Control Creatures: This allows Hecate to dominate any creature she sees, however, the creature must be a Mortal or a Deity of Lesser Status. Divine Air Mastery: This feat allows Hecate flawless Mastery over the Air. Divine Earth Mastery: This feat allows Hecate flawless Mastery over the Earth. Divine Fire Mastery: This allows Hecate flawless Mastery over Fire. Divine Water Mastery: This allows Hecate flawless Mastery over Water. Divine Blessing: This allows Hecate to buff a target with improved Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intellect, Wisdom and Charisma. Divine Creation: This feat allows Hecate to create things from nothing. Divine Dodge: This feat allows Hecate to avoid an attack by not being there when the Attack hits. Divine Glibness: This allows Hecate to convince even the most stubborn of people. Divine Inspiration: This allows Hecate to spire an emotional state into those around her. Divine Recall: This feat allows Hecate to recall all things on the subject of magic, when it comes to the subject of Magic, she is Omniscient. Divine Sneak Attack: This feat makes Hecate's Sneak attacks deal devastating damage. Divine Spell Focus; Universal: This feat gives Hecate improved Magic casting in all schools of Magic. Divine Spellcaster: This feat allows Hecate to cast Spells that are beyond Spell level 9, up to 25th level magic. Divine Splendor: This feat allows Hecate to automatically kill Mortals or Deities of Lesser Status than her who gaze upon her or get within 10ft of her. Extra Domain: This feat allows Hecate another domain to rule over as a Deity. Gift of Life: This feat allows Hecate to instantly restore life to a creature within sight. Hand of Death: This feat allows Hecate to instantly kill a Mortal as long as she can see them. Instant Counterspell: This feat allows Hecate to counterspell magic cast at her. Instant Move: This feat allows Hecate to instantly move. Know Death: This feat allows Hecate to see how creatures will meet their end. Know Secrets: This allows Hecate to see the entire history of a person just by looking at them. Life and Death: This feat allows Hecate to kill a mortal or Deity of Lesser Status than her from almost anywhere. Likewise, Hecate can bestow life upon any dead mortal being or Deity of Lesser Status than her from almost anywhere. True Knowledge: This feat allows Hecate to know almost all things. Undead Mastery: This feat allows Hecate flawless Mastery over the Dead. Eschew Materials: This feat allows Hecate to ignore material costs for spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: